The Lost City of Alantis
by bigtimerusher101
Summary: The four friends are exploring the jungle and discover an ancient temple. They find clues that lead them to believe that the city of Atlantis rose from the sea and landed in the Amazon jungle. Many dangers are ahead for the young explorers from venomous snakes to quick sand to high powered thunderstorms. They're determined to get the Lost City of Atlantis researched and explored
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

*The four friends are exploring the jungle. Dez is driving the jeep. Austin looks through his binoculars and Ally and Trish look take pictures of birds and plants.

Dez: What do you think we'll find today?

Ally: There's been reports that the Lost City of Atlantis is somewhere deep in the jungle. We should look for it.

Trish: There's probably all kinds of ancient artifacts hidden there.

Austin: We'll make a new discovery.

Dez: Great. Where do we start?

Ally: I don't know. Let's just explore here. Maybe we'll find some clues.

Dez: Ok. *As they drive the jeep suddenly slows down and stops.

Austin: What happened?

Dez: I don't know. We must have flat tire. *Austin looks down

Austin: We don't have a flat tire we're stuck in the mud.

Dez: Ok. You guys push and I'll try to drive us out. *Austin, Ally, and Trish get out and push the jeep. The struggle as the jeep slowly moves through the thick mud. Finally the jeep is free. Ally, Austin, and Trish find themselves stuck in the mud. They begin to sink. Austin starts to panic

Ally: Calm down. Panicking will only make it worse. You'll sink faster the more you move.

Austin: I'm calm. I'm calm. *Breathes slowly

Trish: What should we do?

Ally: Stay completely still. Dez get us out.

Dez: With what?

Ally: A long rope. Check the rescue pack. Hurry!

*Dez gets a long rope out and tosses it to his friends. They hang on tight. He successfully pulls them out.

Dez: Is everyone ok?

Ally: Yeah we're ok.

Trish: Let's keep going. Hopefully we won't get stuck again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

*As they continue their journey the sun starts to set and they set up camp near the river. They get water and boil it to make to make it clean and fresh. The boys have one tent and the girls have the other. *During the night the river comes up high and Austin inadvertently ends up in the river. He sleeps peacefully relaxed by the smooth tide. Early the next morning the others see him floating down the river.

Dez: Austin wake up!

Austin: Huh! *He notices the water and panics and nearly falls off the bed.

Ally: Stay still so you don't fall. We're coming. *Ally, Dez, and Trish run along the riverbank to keep up with their troubled friend. *Ally sees a tree branch hanging over the river. She climbs it by maintaining her balance she hangs upside down.

Ally: Grab on Austin! *He grabs her hands and she pulls him up. Dez and Trish help them down.

Austin: Thank you.

Ally: No problem

Trish: That was amazing!

Dez: You were so brave


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

*As they drive they arrive gorge with big rocks standing up like stepping stones. They camouflage the jeep and take their bags out. They join together on a tether rope to keep from falling. As the walk across they hear a loud rumble.

Austin:(worriedly) What was that?

Ally: The rocks are crumbling! Run!

*They all run to the other side. Ally jumps and slips.

Austin: Ally!

Ally: I'm ok. I landed on the ledge.

*Austin reaches down with a long rope to pull her up and instantly hugs her once she's safe


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

Dez: How are we suppose to get back to the jeep?

Trish: We'll figure that out later. Let's go. *Ally stops to tie her shoe. Austin sees a snake behind her. It's about to strike.

Austin: Look out Ally! Snake! *He pushes her out the way and almost get bit.

Ally: Thanks. It was so quiet. I didn't hear it.

Austin:(shudders) I hate snakes.

*The teens soon approach a huge temple. There's marking on the ground

Dez: What's that say on the ground?

Ally: I'll try to translate. I've been studying hieroglyphs. It says Beware for the dangers that lie ahead enter if you dare


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

Ally: Let's go. *They enter the dark temple. As they walk they hear unusual sound. It gets louder and louder.

Austin: What's that sound?

Trish: It sounds like rumbling.

Ally: The whole ground is shaking.

Dez: It's a rockslide! Run! *They try to out run the oncoming rocks. They get to a big opening and jump through. Ally gets stuck. She falls down the hole. Austin tries to catch her but can't hold on.

Austin: Don't let go!

Ally: I'm slipping!

*She loses her grip and falls down.

Austin: No! Ally can you hear me?! *Kneels down and becomes worried it's too dark to see her

Ally: I'm ok but I can't get out. I'll find another way. You guys go on ahead.

Austin: We can't just leave you. There's got to be some way out. Can you try climbing up?

Ally: No. It's too steep. I'll find another way. I promise you. I'll be careful. I have my backpack. I have a flashlight and water. Just go on ahead.

Austin: Ok. Just be careful.

Ally: I will.

Dez: It's ok buddy. She is a smart girl. She'll find a way out. We'll see her again.

Trish: Yeah. She's watched a lot of Indiana Jones movies. She'll find away out. She's learned a lot of tricks from that movie.

Austin: Ok. You're right if we just stay positive and we'll see her again safe and sound.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6**

Austin: I sure hope Ally is ok.

Trish: Don't worry she'll find us.

Dez: Monster! *Austin and Trish go over to him

Dez: M-monster! *Points to a dark shadow coming towards them

Austin: Throw rocks at it! *The shadowy figure puts it's hands up and runs toward them. Dez is about to throw the rock when Trish and Austin stop him. Austin recognizes the figure

Dez: Why did you stop me?!

Austin: That's not a monster it's Ally!

Trish: She found us!

*Austin runs to hug her

Ally: I'm so glad I found you guys!

Trish: We're so glad you're safe. Dez almost threw a rock at you.

Ally: What?!

Austin:(nervously laughs) He thought you were a monster so I told him to attack with rocks. Sorry we didn't know it was you.

Dez: Sorry.

Ally: That's ok. We're all back together and that's what's important


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7**

Austin: How did you get out of that hole?

Ally: I found another opening and climbed up. It wasn't that steep. Them I followed the screams of Dez. I warn you guys it was me coming because my mouth was full of water. I had to out my arms up so I wouldn't be hurt thrown rocks.

Austin: Wow. That's very brave.

Trish: Hey guys we found something.

Dez: There's a door here but we need the key.

Austin: Where's the key?

Ally: It must be close by I see a reflection on the well. *The all look for the key. Austin nearly falls in the waterhole. Ally catches him

Austin: Thanks Alls. *Kisses her cheek

Ally: No problem. *Looks down. She sees something shiny in the water.

Ally: I think the key is in the water hole.

Dez: Who's going to get it?

Trish: Somebody tall and fast.

Ally: Somebody on the swim team ah school. *She and Trish both look the boys.

Austin: Oh no, I'm not going down there.

Dez: Me either.

Trish: You're both on the swim team

Ally: You guys are really fast too. At least do it for me Austin hold his hand and he blushes

Austin: Fine, but I'm no going alone. Coach told us to always swim with a buddy.

Dez: I guess I'm your swimming buddy.

Ally: Good. You guys suit up and we'll give you extra light as you go down.

Trish: It doesn't look that deep and the key isn't that far down. *Dez and Austin get their scuba gear on and jump in the water. They swim down to the key. Austin grabs it. Dez looks for any dangerous fish. When it's safe they swim back up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8**

*Austin unlocks the door and the finds a room full of treasure. They find triton and mermaid statues. They've found the remains of the Lost city of Alantis


End file.
